The present invention is directed to covers for the beds of pickup type trucks and the like, and in particular, to systems for attaching such covers to the beds of pickup type trucks and similar stowage spaces. Such covers are also employed for use on open bed trailers, and on recreational vehicles, such as small boats.
In vehicles, such as pickup trucks or small open boats, or in open bed trailers, for example, where there are areas which are generally exposed to the elements, it is often desirable to provide a cover, which will protect such areas when not in use, or when in use in inclement weather, or when visual inspection of such open areas is not desired. In order to permit maximized use of such open areas, it is also desirable to provide such a cover which is relatively quickly and substantially completely removable when so desired.
Such covers typically comprise an expanse of flexible covering material which has been treated, or is inherently resistant to the effects of the elements.
Attachment of such covering material has been accomplished, in the prior art, in a variety of ways. One such method may employ the permanent affixation of attachment members to the vehicle, for example, the bed of a pickup truck. Such a method is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,972 to Belk. In Belk, buttons are attached directly to the top edges of the truck bed side walls, by screws. The cover has eyelets formed along its periphery, to slip around and engage the eyelets. Rods are sewn into the periphery of the cover, to the outside of the eyelets, to take the load created by the tension of the cover off of the outer portions of the eyelets. Handles attached to the rods permit the user to pull the cover over the eyelets and into place.
The drilling of permanent holes is necessary to the use of such a cover, which may not be desired, and should changes in the spacing of the eyelets due to shrinkage or other reasons occur, alignment of the buttons with the eyelets may be difficult or impossible. A similar cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,677 to Gulette et al. In Gulette et al., the cover is rolled onto a reel, which is housed in a box at one end of the truck bed. Rails are permanently attached to the side walls of the truck bed. The rails carry snap members which correspond to snap members affixed to the cover. Such a cover, by its nature, involves drilling into the body of the truck, which damage may not be desired. Further, the snap elements are rigidly fixed within the rails, and so cannot accommodate variations in the cover which may be induced by temperature and moisture, or aging of the cover.
Another type of cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,033 to Wheatley et al. In Wheatley et al., a number of flat flanges are clamped onto the tops of the side walls of a truck bed. The flanges extend along the length of the side walls and include outwardly projecting edges. A cover has J-shaped fasteners attached to its edges. Each fastener includes a lip which is configured to engage the outwardly projecting edge of the flange.
The apparatus of Wheatley et al. has several drawbacks, however. Significant variation in the dimensions of the cover can make alignment and engagement of the fasteners upon the edges of the flanges difficult. Further, the clamps used to attach the flanges grip the inner, downward-extending portions of the side walls with a horizontal gripping action, which requires that a bolt directly contact the side wall, which can lead to scratching, denting or other damage to the side wall. In addition, the position of the bolt is to the inside and underneath of the top edge of the side wall, which tends to make installation and removal of the clamps awkward and cumbersome. In addition, since the clamping action takes place in the horizontal plane, the clamping elements may be subject to the horizontal stresses produced by the cover itself and may work loose over time.
Still another cover apparatus is found in U.S Pat. No. 4,730,866 to Nett. In Nett, a plurality of rails are placed atop the side walls of a truck bed, and held in place by horizontally-acting fulcrum clamps. A number of snap fastener elements are slidably received by slots extending the length of the rails. A significant drawback of the Nett apparatus is that the clamps extend for a considerable distance below the top edges of the side walls, and must be considerably taller than the inner lip of the side wall. The clamps must contact the inner lip of the side wall, the top surface, and the outer wall of the side wall, in order to function. Further, the clamps are bolted to the rail members and place the rail members under twisting stresses which can lead to the ultimate deformation of the rails, and slippage of the clamps. The clamps also subject the inner rim, top edges and outer walls to considerable localized twisting stresses which can lead to deformation of the those portions of the truck bed side walls. Still another drawback of this apparatus is that should it be desired to remove the snaps from the rails, as the snaps must be slidingly removed, at least one corner piece must be removed to permit removal of the snaps. Also, as with Wheatley et al., since the clamping action takes place in the same direction as the tension of the cover, the clamps may tend to work loose.
An additional feature which is not provided for in the prior art, is the accommodation of side walls of the truck beds, or other enclosure, which are of varying widths.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for attaching removable cover for pickup truck beds, open boats, open bed trailers, and the like, which employs means for mounting the cover which do not require the permanent change or modification of the body of the object to be covered.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for attaching a removable cover which is capable of accommodating changes in the dimensions of the cover and still function satisfactorily.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for attaching a removable cover which utilizes rails which can be removably clamped onto the side walls of a truck bed, without marring the material of the side walls.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus for attaching a removable cover employing removable rails which may be readily and positively secured, and in which the clamping action takes place along a plane perpendicular to the plane of the cover.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for attaching a removable cover, which is configured to be mounted upon truck beds or similar enclosures, which have side walls of varying width.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.